nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Stephen Hawking
Dacă sunteţi pasionaţi de science-fiction, pe Stephen Hawking îl cunoaşteţi în mod cert din apariţia sa într-un episod al popularei serii SF Star Trek, în care îşi interpretează propriul personaj şi joacă poker alături de Albert Einstein şi Isaac Newton. Mai multe despre Hawking mai jos... Stephen Hawking este unul dintre cei mai respectaţi şi celebri fizicieni ai timpurilor noastre. Este cunoscut în special pentru bătălia pe care o poartă de foarte mulţi ani cu o boală îngrozitoare, scleroza laterală amiotrofică (ALS sau boala Lou Gehrig), care se caracterizează printr-o reducere progresivă a anumitor celule nervoase ale creierului şi măduvei spinării numite neuroni motorii, cu rol în comanda muşchilor care fac posibilă mişcarea. 5O31qRH3O6c Născut la 8 ianuarie 1942, exact în ziua când se împlineau 300 de ani de la moartea lui Galileo Galilei, studiază la Hertfordshire şi Oxford, pentru a obţine la vârsta de doar 20 de ani titlul de doctor în fizică la Cambridge. Prezintă primele simptome ale bolii la vârsta de 21 de ani, când, în urma unui control medical i se mai dau maximum 3 ani de trăit. Ignoră complet avertismentele medicilor, se căsătoreşte, are 3 copii şi în ciuda faptului că paralizia progresează şi că îşi pierde şi vocea, continuă să studieze. Deşi ajunge imobilizat într-un scaun cu rotile, acesta este dotat cu un sintetizator vocal ataşat unui computer sofisticat prin intermediul căruia Hawking poate comunica cu cei din jurul său. Invaliditatea sa nu a constituit niciodată o piedică prea mare în calea abilităţilor şi voinţei sale ieşite din comun. Contribuţiile remarcabile ale lui Stephen Hawking în zona cosmologiei, în special demonstraţiile sale cu privire la existenţa găurilor negre, au constituit o punte de legătură între Teoria Relativităţii a lui Albert Einstein şi Teoria Big Bang-ului. Originar din Oxford, este actualmente profesor la Catedra de Matematică de la Universitatea din Cambridge, poziţie deţinută în epocă de însăşi Isaac Newton. Intenţionează să se retragă în cursul acestui an din viaţa universitară. Cu o popularitate care rivalizează cu cea de care Albert Einstein s-a bucurat în prima jumătate a secolului XX, Stephen Hawking este unul dintre cei mai influenţi fizicieni pe care i-a dat sfârşitul secolului trecut. A publicat nenumărate opere de popularizare a fizicii, dintre care 4 au fost traduse şi în limba română: "Scurtă istorie a timpului" (2004), "Visul lui Einstein şi alte eseuri" (2004), "Universul într-o coajă de nucă" (2005) şi "O mai scurtă istorie a timpului" (2007). Iată un fragment dintr-o apariţie televizată de dată recentă a marelui fizician teoretician: 425px ------ Ce nu stiai despre Stephen Hawking Cunoscut mai ales pentru paradoxul de minte stralucita, de geniu, intr-un corp paralizat, Stephen Hawking s-a facut remarcat mai ales prin reusita lui de a "traduce" si transmite intr-un mod accesibil publicului notiuni complexe de fizica, astfel incat lucrarea sa "A Brief History of Time" a devenit bestseller. Fizicianul englez din Oxford, teoretician al originii Universului si unul dintre cei mai mari cosmologi contemporani, profesor la catedra de Matematica la Universitatea Cambridge, detinuta candva de Isaac Newton, nu a primit inca premiul Nobel, insa multi spun ca e doar o chestiune de timp, conform How Stuff Works. Un aspect interesant legat de nasterea sa este acela ca Hawking a venit pe lume cand se aniversau 300 de ani de la nasterea lui Galileo Galilei, respectiv in 8 ianuarie 1942. Rezultate mediocre in scoala In scoala, Stephen Hawing nu a avut deloc o evolutie stralucita, notele sale fiind mediocre. Mai mult, la varsta de 9 ani, copilul Hawking avea printre cele mai proaste note din clasa. Cu mari eforturi a reusit sa-si creasca notele, pana ce acestea au ajuns... mediocre. Insa, elevul avea preocupari extrascolare, lui placandu-i sa dezasambleze ceasuri si radiouri. Dupa cum a recunoscut ulterior, rar putea sa le puna, piesa cu piesa, la loc, astfel incat acestea sa functioneze din nou. In ciuda faptului ca nu se ridica la performantele colegilor sai, de timpuriu acestia si profesorii au inteles ca au printre ei un mic geniu. Nu degeaba porecla lui Stephen, in copilarie, era Einstein. Problema legata de note era una care il deranja mai ales pe tatalui lui Stephen, care voia sa-si vada baiatul la Oxford, insa nu avea banii necesari, astfel ca o bursa ar fi fost de folos. Din fericire, insa, pe ultima suta de metri, Stephen a reusit sa-i convinga pe cei de la Oxford ca merita sa fie primit, obtinand un scor excelent la fizica. Compromisuri Daca Stephen isi dorea sa studieze matematica, tatal sau avea alte planuri pentru el, oprindu-se asupra medicinei. Insa, omul de stiinta in devenire avea o problema cu biologia, pe care o gasea "prea inexacta, prea descriptiva", fiind mai degraba atras de conceptele exacte, bine definite. Pentru ca la Oxford matematica nu era materie principala, compromisul ales de Hawking a fost acela de a studia fizica. In cele din urma, s-a indragostit de cosmologie, desi, la acea vreme, nu putea fi recunoscuta ca un camp separat de studiu. A fost in echipa de canotaj, la Oxford In primul an petrecut la Oxford, studentul Stephen Hawking se simtea izolat si nefericit, potrivit biografului Kristine Larsen. Ce l-a scos din aceasta stare a fost includerea in echipa de canotaj, pe un post unde nu trebuia sa vasleasca, pentru ca fizicul oricum nu-l ajuta foarte mult, ci de carmaci, unde erau preferati indivizii micuti, cu o constitutie asemanatoare cu a lui Hawking. Echipa de canotaj a universitatii era extrem de populara, astfel ca si Stephen a devenit cunoscut. Insa, desi popularitatea sa a crescut, a avut de pierdut pe alte fronturi; cele sase antrenamente pe saptamana au facut ca studentul sa nu mai aiba timp suficient pentru aprofundarea materiei. Modurile in care acesta reusea sa-si faca rapoartele erau considerate "creative". La 21 de ani, i s-au mai dat cativa ani de viata La varsta de 21 de ani, Hawking a inceput sa resimta o oboseala crescuta in muschi, o slabiciune generala. Familia sa a insistat ca acesta sa mearga la un medic, pe cand tanarul se afla in vacanta la parinti, de Craciun. Chiar inainte de a fi diagnosticat cu boala ce avea sa-l imobilizeze, Stephen a cunoscut-o pe cea care avea sa-i devina sotie, Jane Wilde, la o petrecere de Anul Nou. Jane s-a declarat atrasa iremediabil de simtul umorului si de personalitatea independenta a lui Stephen. O saptamana mai tarziu, cand Stephen a implinit 21 de ani, a fost internat in spital pentru teste. A fost diagnosticat cu scleroza laterala amiotrofica, o boala neurologica. Atunci i s-a spus ca in cel mai bun caz mai are cativa ani de trait. Desi intrigat ca toate acestea i se intampla tocmai lui, Hawing si-a schimbat modul de a privi lucrurile, cand a vazut in spital un baiat murind de leucemie. Si-a dat seama atunci ca altii se aflau in situatii si mai lipsite de speranta. Si-a regasit optimismul si a inceput sa se intalneasca cu Jane. Curand s-au logodit, iar acest nou statut i-a oferit un motiv sa traiasca, sa lupte. Casatoria cu Jane a venit in 1965. Din pacate, a existat si un divort, in 1990, in ciuda faptului ca cei doi au avut trei copii impreuna. Paralizia a progresat si, cu timpul, Hawking a devenit complet imobilizat, si-a pierdut vocea si s-a vazut nevoit sa comunice cu ajutorul unui computer sofisticat (conceput special pentru el de un prieten), care poate fi controlat cu miscari ale capului si ochilor, la o viteza de cincisprezece cuvinte pe minut. Infirmitatea nu l-a impiedicat insa sa isi continue activitatea didactica si stiintifica. In 1995 s-a casatorit din nou, cu Elaine Mason, cu care traieste si in prezent, la 69 de ani. Autor de carti pentru copii Hawking, ale carui principalele domenii de cercetare sunt cosmologia teoretica, relativitatea generala si mecanica cuantica, este si autor de carti pentru copii. In 2007, el si fiica sa, Lucy, au colaborat pentru a scrie "George's Secret Key to the Universe." Cartea, o poveste de fictiune, este menita sa explice copiilor concepte stiintifice dificile, cum ar fi gaurile negre si originea vietii, fiind gandita ca prima dintr-o trilogie ------ Stephen Hawking s-a nascut pe 8 ianuarie 1942 la Oxford, Marea Britanie. A absolvit Scoala ST. Albans si Universitatea la Oxford si este un fizician axat pe teoria originii universului, numarandu-se astfel printre cei mai mari cosmologi ai zilelor noastre. Totodata, este profesor la catedra de Matematica a Universitatii Cambridge. La numai 20 de ani, Stephen Hawking a obtinut titlul de Doctor in Fizica la Trinity Hall din Cambridge. Cu aceasta ocazie si-a inceput si activitatea didactica, dar si pe cea stiintifica. Stephen Hawkings a fost diagnosticat cu boala Lou Gehrig in jurul varstei de 20 de ani, moment in care i s-a spus ca mai are doar trei ani de trait. In ciuda acestei prognoze sumbre, fizicianul Hawking si-a continuat studiile teoretice de fizica, s-a casatorit si a avut un fiu. Stephen Hawking Ulterior, din cauza bolii, a paralizat complet, cu exceptia mainii sale stangi. A putut sa vorbeasca, desi vorbele sale erau greu de inteles de ceilalti, pana in 1985, cand a suferit o traheotomie, din cauza unei pneumonii. Dupa aceea, s-a folosit de un sintetizator de voce controlat prin mouse, care i-a imbunatatit claritatea limbajului. Vocea sa neobisnuita, sintetizata, poate fi auzita in populara melodie a formatiei Pink Floyd, „Brief History of Time documentary" si intr-un episod al serialului Familia Simpson. Fizicianul Stephen Hawking a reusit sa depaseasca in Marea Britanie orice record in ceea ce priveste vanzarea de carte. Acestu lucru s-a intamplat in 1992, cand cartea sa, „Scurta istorie a timpului", a fost pe locul intai in topul vanzarilor vreme de trei ani si jumatate, vazandu-se peste 3 milioane de exemplare publicate in 22 de limbi. In volum se explica cele mai noi teorii cu privire la originile universului intr-un limbaj accesibil tuturor. In acelasi an, pe baza cartii a fost produs un documentar care s-a bucurat de un mare succes, documentar care s-a concentrat mai ales pe biografia lui Hawking. Principalele domenii cercetate de fizicianul Stephen Hawking sunt cosmologia teoretica, relativitatea generala plus mecanica cuantica. Acesta realizeaza un model matematic asupra originii si evolutiei universului din momentul initial - "The Big Bang". Astfel, fizicianul face niste studii legate de gaurile negre din univers si relatia lor cu termoninamica. Stephen Hawking si prima sa sotie right|200px Studiile sale au fost concluzionate de ideea ca gaurile negre au o durata de viata limitata, ca acestea prezinta niste perechi de particule-antiparticule care duc la evapoarea sub forma unei radiatii care a luat, intre timp, numele de "Radiatia Hawking". Mai multe informatii a prezentat la o conferinta, cea Internationala asupra Relativitatii Generale si Gravitatiei din 2004 de la Dublin, cand a spus ca gaurile negre ar putea transmite, desi deformat, informatii despre materia pe care au asimilat-o de-a lungul timpului. Datorita teoriilor sale, seriozitatii si interesului de care a dat dovada mereu, Stephen Hawking se numara printre cei mai respectati si celebri fizicieni contemporani. Si boala l-a facut cunoscut, caci este una deosebita, insa cercetarile sale sunt cele care l-au adus in fata, motivul pentru care a fost citat de nenumarate ori si chemat sa isi dea cu parerea despre diversele fenomene ale ultimilor ani. Stephen Hawking, dincolo de toate, ramane personajul din fizica mondiala care a facut legatura dintre Teoria Relativiatii a lui Einstein si Teoria Big Bang-ului. Pe langa "Scurta istorie a timpului", cartea celebra vanduta in milioane de exemplare, acesta a mai scris si "Visul lui Einstein si alte eseuri", "Universul intr-o coaja de nuca", "O mai scurta istorie a timpului" si altele, toate reprezentand carti de referinta atat pentru fizicieni, cat si pentru cei care sunt numai pasionati de acest domeniu. Legat de cum vede el viata dintr-un scaun cu rotile, acesta a declarat pentru publicatia britanica, The Guardian: Am trait sub spectrul unei morti timpurii in ultimii 49 de ani. Nu mi-e teama de moarte, dar nici nu ma grabesc sa mor. Am atatea lucruri pe care vreau sa le fac inainte de a muri. Fizicianul Stephen Hawking a marturisit faptul ca creierul nu este decat un computer, care icneteaza sa functioneze daca partile sale se strica. Sursa * Scientia.ro * Ziare.com * RoPortal.ro Categorie:Personalităţi